Dans l'ombre
by Ocee
Summary: Ce soir, j'ai enfin décidé de sortir de l'ombre et de lui avouer mes sentiments. Mais… Ça va forcément foirer, non ? Les contes de fées, ça n'existe pas. D'ailleurs, il n'a rien d'un prince ! Je le sais bien…


**Dans l'ombre**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong> : Ce soir, j'ai enfin décidé de sortir de l'ombre et de lui avouer mes sentiments. Mais… Ça va forcément foirer, non ? Je l'attends, là, comme une idiote, persuadée qu'il va arriver et que je vais enfin me lancer parce que je l'ai décidé… Je devrais arrêter d'espérer que ma vie se transforme en conte de fées avec l'histoire d'amour qui me fait rêver à la clé. Les contes de fées, ça n'existe pas. D'ailleurs, il n'a rien d'un prince ! Je le sais bien…

**Note d'histoire** : Ce texte est ma participation au concours Always ! de Julia Erwelin sur HPF. Ses consignes principales :

- Votre récit devra conter l'histoire d'un_ amour à sens unique_.

-Un minimum de 500 mots est demandé.  
>-Le texte peut être canon comme il peut ne pas l'être.<br>-Toute époque est acceptée.  
>-Toute sorte de genre est accepté, que ce soit le ridicule ou le désespéré, du moment que les émotions sont assez développées.<br>-Les votes se feront du 2 au 14 Mars, minuit.  
>-Une des personnes du couple peut être un OC (Original Characters).<p>

**Disclaimer :** vous reconnaîtrez bien évidemment ce qui appartient à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction )

**Note** : J'ai commencé ce texte il y a un moment. Au début, le personnage principal devait être Asteria mais cette vision d'elle ne me plaisait plus, j'ai donc arrêté de l'écrire en me disant que ce serait un OC et que je changerai peut-être le personnage de Drago par un autre. Et puis, le concours de Julia a été l'occasion de m'y remettre. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de trop le modifier finalement alors j'ai gardé Drago. Je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite je crois, je crains des lourdeurs et un manque de… je ne sais pas… je manque de recul à force de le lire/retoucher depuis ces derniers jours XD

Mais il est écrit, et il n'attend plus que des lecteurs pour être jugé !

* * *

><p><strong>Dans l'ombre<strong>

J'observe le feu dans la cheminée et mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Chaque seconde qui passe me rapproche de ce moment fatidique. Ce soir, j'ai enfin décidé d'avouer mes sentiments à celui vers qui ils sont tournés. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que je suis certaine d'être amoureuse. Deux ans que je reste dans l'ombre. N'osant pas.

Je suis en cinquième année à Serpentard. _Deuxième_ cinquième année, en fait. Après la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui, il a été décidé que l'année scolaire qui venait de s'écouler était annulée – trop d'absents, un climat peu propice aux bons résultats, des cours contraires à l'éthique… Bref, nous avons tous été invités à recommencer notre année. Certains ne sont pas revenus, préférant s'occuper en dehors de l'école et ne passer que les examens finaux. J'avoue avoir eu très peur qu'il choisisse cette option. Mais non. Il était bien là le jour de la rentrée, plus discret que jamais mais bien présent. J'ai appris plus tard que sa mère avait voulu l'éloigner des tourments que sa famille avait encore à endurer. Elle voulait qu'il se change les idées, qu'il profite de sa dernière année à Poudlard avant de devoir affronter les affres de la vie d'adulte qui s'annonçait difficile pour lui, eu égard à son nom.

Lui, il est donc en septième année. Lui, c'est Drago Malefoy.

Pourquoi ne lui avouer ce que j'éprouve qu'aujourd'hui ? Le déclic s'est fait au déjeuner alors que je mâchais mes œufs brouillés et mes idées noires après qu'une fille de ma classe m'eut demandé pour la énième fois « Mais pourquoi tu ne parles jamais à aucun garçon ? Tu vas finir vieille fille si tu continues » – le tout, pendue au cou de son petit ami, cela va sans dire. Inutile de préciser qu'elle exagérait… enfin, j'espère !

N'allez pas croire que je sois une sorte d'ermite qui fuit les membres de la gente masculine. Je leur réponds quand ils m'adressent la parole, bien évidemment. Certes, ce n'est pas très fréquent, je le reconnais… mais je n'y peux rien ! Je ne suis pas du genre à importuner les gens quand je n'ai rien à leur dire donc je me contente de parler avec ceux qui le souhaitent… et donc j'accoste très rarement les garçons… c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas pour autant étrange. Je veux dire, si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, cela me paraît plus logique de le demander à mes amies plutôt qu'à des quasi inconnus. Vous allez me rétorquer que je pourrais avoir des amis et non des amies. Je le sais bien. Mais est-ce de ma faute si l'occasion de créer des liens avec des garçons ne s'est jamais présentée ? Je m'entends très bien avec les filles de mon dortoir et, excepté celle qui vient de me faire cette réflexion, nous formons un petit groupe soudé qui n'a pas cherché à copiner avec les garçons de notre année. Notez qu'ils n'ont pas essayé non plus. Point final. Pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire le premier pas alors que je ne m'intéresse pas à eux ?

J'étais donc en train de ruminer et de me maudire de n'avoir pas choisi les mêmes cours optionnels que mes amies – ce qui m'oblige à manger seule en compagnie de cette harpie le vendredi midi – lorsque le déclic s'est fait. Et si j'essayais enfin de parler à Drago ? Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort, finalement. Si je n'abordais pas les autres garçons, c'est parce que je n'avais rien à leur dire, qu'ils ne m'inspiraient qu'indifférence, mais lui… c'était une autre histoire.

Bien sûr, j'ai passé l'après-midi à peser le pour et le contre, sachant pertinemment que je risquais de me ridiculiser. Je m'interrogeais encore il y a quelques minutes dans notre salle commune alors que mes amies – trop fatiguées – venaient de me laisser seule, quand un sourire en coin railleur de la Harpie finit de me convaincre. Certes, il ne m'était peut-être pas destiné – sans doute étais-je parano – mais je l'avais vue regarder dans ma direction et chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son copain avant d'afficher cet air mesquin. Forcément, j'en avais conclu qu'elle se moquait de moi et de ma solitude et, l'espace d'un instant, la bouffée de colère qui m'avait envahie avait fait basculer la balance du côté des pour.

Après tout, pourquoi pas moi ? Tout le monde dit _qui ne tente rien n'a rien_ et je n'ai pas l'intention de finir ma vie avec des regrets. Je me suis toujours dit qu'un jour, j'aurais le cran d'aller le voir, une fois la guerre finie. Et quelle douce vengeance cela serait de voir la tête de la Harpie si j'étais avec Drago. Cette image a donc ravivé l'espoir qui sommeille en moi et je suis bien décidée à agir dès ce soir.

Je surveille les allées et venues de mes camarades depuis bientôt deux heures maintenant, campée sur mon fauteuil préféré, et notre salle commune est désormais déserte. Je sais que Drago est encore dehors, dans le château, et le couvre-feu étant imminent, l'adrénaline fait pulser le sang dans mes veines de façon désordonnée chaque fois que j'entends un bruit. J'ai vu Goyle se diriger dans leur dortoir depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Drago est donc certainement seul. J'essaye de me détendre en me remémorant ce que je m'apprête à lui dire. Et puis, sur les nerfs, je tente de rendre l'instant moins solennel.

Ça va forcément foirer, non ? Il n'y a que dans les romans et les fictions qu'on arrive à sortir ce que l'on a sur le cœur, surtout si on l'a préparé à l'avance. D'ailleurs, dans la vraie vie, rien ne se passe jamais comme on le prévoit. Je l'attends, là, comme une idiote, persuadée qu'il va arriver et que je vais enfin me lancer parce que je l'ai décidé, mais dix mille scénarios sont possibles. En tout cas, plusieurs me traversent l'esprit et tous me paraissent noyés sous l'eau de rose.

Vous voulez un échantillon ?

Histoire que je ne devienne pas folle en patientant, je vais prévoir tous les cas de figure :

- « Et c'est au moment où je commence à paniquer à l'idée de réellement lui avouer ce que je ressens que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre inévitablement sur celui qui occupe mes pensées… Alors, je me redresse, prends mon courage à deux mains et l'interpelle… pour finalement fuir en courant »

- « Alors que je perds espoir et que le sommeil me gagne – un filet de bave dégoulinant peu à peu sur son menton – une main me saisit l'épaule… »

- « Stressée par cette attente qui s'éternise, je ne cesse de m'interroger. Dois-je finalement rejoindre mon dortoir pour mon propre bien ? Vaut-il mieux abandonner mes belles illusions et ne pas être déçue ? Ou dois-je au contraire tenir bon et être fixée une bonne fois pour toutes ? N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, je décide finalement de prendre le chemin de ma chambre. Au moment où je me lève, je suis néanmoins surprise par le bruit de la porte d'entrée et, me tournant instantanément dans cette direction… oublie de regarder où je mets les pieds et trébuche sur le pan de ma robe »

- « Je ne tiens plus en place et mon imagination ne me laisse aucun répit. D'un côté, l'espoir qui m'anime m'envoie des images de Drago et moi enlacés – ce qui est bon pour me donner la force d'y croire mais dévastateur pour mon moral en cas d'échec. De l'autre, ma raison m'intime de prévoir les pires hypothèses afin d'être prête à gérer – ce qui me glace le sang quand je pense aux répliques que Drago pourrait me balancer au visage. Prévoir le pire pour ne pas être déçue et espérer de bonnes surprises. Voilà ce que je m'efforce de faire depuis que j'ai été déçue à de nombreuses reprises. Mais ce yoyo des émotions est épuisant, usant… »

Un grand _crac_ me sort de mes pensées. Une buche vient de se briser en deux dans la cheminée. J'ai les mains moites et commence à désespérer.

Ça ne marchera jamais. Toutes les suites qui me viennent à l'esprit sont idéalisées ou déprimantes. Inutile de vous faire un dessin de l'idéal du coup, je préfère désamorcer la bombe avant que la guimauve ne vous explose dessus. Quant aux trames tragiques, comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai une grande confiance en moi. Ça va de mes propres bafouillages assortis de mes joues les plus cramoisies à la porte qui s'ouvre sur les rires de Drago… et Pansy. Oui, parce qu'un doute m'assaille à présent. Ai-je vu cette tête de pékinois se rendre dans son dortoir ?

Je n'en suis plus sûre du tout, je fais tellement peu attention à elle. Je suis persuadée, pour l'avoir longuement observé, que Drago n'est pas amoureux d'elle. D'ailleurs, je les vois de moins en moins souvent ensemble, je suis sûre qu'il l'évite autant qu'il peut. Mais elle ne s'est pas encore découragée, elle répète à qui veut l'entendre les bons moments qu'ils ont partagés (rien de concret, rassurez-vous !) ou qu'elle est la seule qui le comprend après tout ce qu'il a traversé (foutaises…). Toujours est-il que le rire d'une fille, quelle qu'elle soit, accompagnant Drago résonne maintenant à mes oreilles comme un avertissement.

Je suis tiraillée par les options qui s'offrent à moi : aller me coucher et regretter ? l'attendre encore au risque de souffrir ? aller au devant de lui au risque de le louper ?

Dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, je me cache dans mes mains. Je peux peut-être essayer de déjouer le destin, d'accélérer les choses. Mine de rien, je me lève, prête à rejoindre mes quartiers. J'ai presque atteint la porte qui m'intéresse quand…

Rien…

Je me retourne au cas où, mais non. Ça n'a pas marché. Ça aurait été trop facile. Evidemment. Ça n'allait pas fonctionner sous prétexte que, dans les livres, quand la fille se lève prête à abandonner, l'autre arrive enfin… n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne sommes pas dans un livre. Et puis, je feignais, ça n'aurait pas pu marcher…

Je suis en colère contre moi et mes âneries mais j'essaye de lui faire porter le chapeau. Il exagère à rentrer si tard après le couvre-feu ! S'il se fait prendre, notre maison perdra encore des points bêtement. Tiens, s'il arrivait, je serais capable de tout ficher en l'air en lui faisant des reproches. Ou même de lui lancer un regard noir et de me retourner sans lui adresser la parole ! Et… un bruit ! Je regarde immédiatement la porte, tous mes sens en alerte… mais non, toujours rien. Et puis je m'imagine quoi ? J'aurais probablement plus piqué un fard qu'autre chose.

À contre cœur, je retourne m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil. Il faut vraiment être cruche pour supporter une torture pareille. Je regarde ma montre. Cela vaut-il le coup de se dire « dix minutes et j'y vais », sachant pertinemment que je repousserai encore de quelques minutes, puis de quelques minutes, puis de…

Cette fois, la porte s'ouvre vraiment. Mon cœur cesse de battre quelques secondes et je suis tentée de fermer les yeux pour repousser encore la surprise, bonne ou mauvaise (comment ça, faudrait savoir ? bien sûr que j'en ai marre d'attendre, mais c'est un moment important pour moi, je ne suis pas à une seconde près !) Finalement, je garde les yeux ouverts (vous avez raison) et je croise les doigts à la place.

- Tiens… salut, me dit l'arrivant, surpris de me voir là.

- Salut Zabini, réponds-je un peu morose.

- Tu tombes bien, je devais rendre ça à ta sœur, tu pourras lui donner pour moi ?

- Pas de problème, répliqué-je en tendant la main vers le rouleau de parchemin qu'il me tend.

Et là, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine car la porte pivote une seconde fois. Mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure. Peut-être que finalement, un cliché aura bien lieu ce soir, peut-être que Drago va enfin apparaître et qu'il sera comme jaloux de me voir avec Blaise et que…

- Oh… je dérange ? demande le nouveau protagoniste avec un rictus indéfinissable sur les lèvres.

- T'es con, Theodore. Bon, merci, reprend Blaise à mon encontre… en me jetant à peine un regard.

Les deux comparses prennent la direction de leur dortoir et je me retrouve une fois de plus comme une idiote. _Encore plus_ comme une idiote, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser. Au moins, il m'a remerciée. Il aurait juste pu dire « à plus » ou une banalité de ce genre. Mais sa réponse à Nott n'est pas pour m'encourager. Non pas que Blaise Zabini m'intéresse, soyons clairs ! Mais ce n'est jamais agréable de s'entendre dire qu'on n'est pas attractive pour un sou. Car c'est comme ça que je l'ai pris, évidemment : «_ T'es con _», sous-entendu _« comme si je pouvais être intéressé par elle _». Enfin, vous voyez le tableau.

Je soupire et m'interroge encore une fois. Cela vaut-il la peine de rester encore ? J'ai le moral dans les chaussettes à présent et ce n'est sans doute pas le meilleur état pour me lancer dans une grande déclaration. Rien que cette idée me fait venir les larmes aux yeux en plus. Je suis ridicule, jamais il ne s'intéressera à moi. Ce n'est pas parce que je l'observe, que je m'inquiète pour lui, que je veux l'aider parce que je me sens proche de lui, qu'il a su toucher mon cœur, que celui-ci bat la chamade à chaque fois que je le vois… que lui me remarque. J'ai beau être intimement persuadée d'être celle qui me soucie le plus de lui, d'être l'une des rares personnes à avoir remarqué à quel point il va encore mal, ça m'avance à quoi ? Je devrais arrêter d'espérer que ma vie se transforme en conte de fées avec l'histoire d'amour qui me fait rêver à la clé. Les contes de fées, ça n'existe pas. D'ailleurs, il n'a rien d'un prince ! N'allez pas croire que je sois une de ces petites dindes qui s'est amourachée de lui dès le premier regard, loin de là. Je suis lucide sur sa personnalité. Je connais aussi bien ses défauts que ses qualités.

Je mentirais si je disais que le premier sentiment qu'il m'a inspiré n'était pas conséquent. Mais ce n'était certainement pas de l'amour ! Il m'avait fait une forte impression… mais négative.

Je n'étais alors qu'une première année fraîchement débarquée tandis que lui était en troisième année et se pavanait comme le maître des lieux de la salle commune des Serpentard. Etant née dans une famille de sorciers, je connaissais son nom avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Mais, jeune, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention aux discussions des adultes, à ce que mes parents avaient pu dire sur les Malefoy. Je savais juste que c'était un nom assez important dans notre communauté pour l'avoir entendu à plusieurs reprises. Lors de ma première année, je n'ai donc pu que constater de loin qu'il était quelqu'un de respecté, même par les élèves plus âgés semblait-il. Il recevait quotidiennement des friandises par sa famille, ce qui lui permettait de gâter certaines connaissances au passage ou d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait avec facilité. Tout le monde s'inclinait. Il était Attrapeur qui plus est ! Mais ce qu'il était pédant ! Tout cet apparat ne me plaisait pas.

Notre maison est peut-être connue pour son ambition, mais nous n'aimons pas tous les relations intéressées et les coups bas, il y a d'autres moyens de parvenir à ses fins.

Je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il était méchant, mesquin, qu'il ne se privait pas pour profiter de sa position, pour insulter les autres à tout va, cherchant le plus souvent à les blesser. Il était méprisant, y compris envers ses deux seuls amis, si tant est qu'on puisse les appeler ainsi. Mais en tant que première année, je ne pouvais que constater en silence et faire profil bas. Jamais je n'aurais avoué cela si quelqu'un m'avait alors demandé ce que je pensais de lui. Je savais que la ruse et la fourberie étaient des qualités appréciées chez les Serpentard, mais ce que j'avais pu le trouver ridicule quand il avait surjoué sa blessure causée par un hippogriffe !

En deuxième année, j'avais beaucoup regretté avoir manqué le numéro de la fouine volante offert par le vieux Fol-Œil – ou plutôt, le pseudo Fol-Œil, si j'ai bien suivi. Et avec mes amies de dortoir, enhardies par notre année d'ancienneté, nous nous étions permis de nous moquer avec des troisième année de la robe qu'allait arborer Pansy Parkinson pour le bal de Noël. Qu'il était idiot de sortir avec une fille qui avait aussi peu de goût ! Tout cela se confirmait, ainsi que son caractère exécrable envers les plus jeunes et envers le Survivant. À l'époque, je n'affichais pas mes opinions contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ma famille m'avait toujours bien fait comprendre les enjeux et mes parents étaient de ceux qui étaient soulagés de sa défaite. Cet acharnement contre Harry Potter ne faisait donc que le dévaloriser davantage à mes yeux.

Dans de rares occasions cependant, j'avais cru surprendre un air tourmenté sur son visage, lui donnant un certain charme que je n'avais su m'expliquer – en temps normal, il ne m'attirait vraiment pas, c'était plutôt l'inverse ! Mais derrière cette jalousie agressive, n'était-ce pas un manque de confiance en lui qu'il cachait ? À chaque fois néanmoins, je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé ces instants fugaces vu comme il se montrait odieux – et par là même abject – dans les secondes qui suivaient. Je me surprenais d'ailleurs régulièrement à me demander pourquoi j'étais en train de l'observer. C'était quand même paradoxal que mon regard soit ainsi attiré par lui vu la répugnance qu'il m'inspirait. Dès que j'entendais sa voix traînante et glaciale, je ne pouvais empêcher un frisson désagréable de me parcourir. Il était tellement irritant que j'aurais détesté à l'époque devoir passer un moment seule en sa compagnie.

En troisième année, je n'avais fait que le maudire encore plus de s'allier à la mégère qu'était Ombrage. Quel petit arriviste sans cervelle ! m'étais-je exclamée lorsque j'avais appris la nouvelle – attirant les regards étonnés et suspicieux des Serpentard plus âgés qui m'entouraient. J'avais eu peur que cela parvienne à ses oreilles et que j'en subisse les conséquences. Et je lui en avais encore plus voulu pour ça ! Etre ainsi terrorisée par une andouille pareille qui ne devait son immunité de pacotille qu'à son Mangemort de paternel, ça me faisait bouillir de colère.

Ce n'est qu'au cours de ma quatrième année que le tournant s'est opéré. Lui était en sixième année et semblait avoir mûri d'un coup à la suite de l'arrestation de son père. Même s'il ne fanfaronnait plus comme un enfant, il s'était encore donné des airs supérieurs et mystérieux en début d'année. Malgré cela, j'avais tout de suite compris que quelque chose d'important s'était passé. Il était devenu plus grave, plus profond, plus anxieux, et son masque de vanité qui semblait fonctionner sur les autres – y compris sur lui-même – ne m'avait bizarrement pas trompée. Etait-ce parce que j'étais moi-même dans une période délicate de ma vie, à essayer de faire le deuil de ma grand-mère qui avait toujours été très proche de moi ? Oui, sans doute étais-je plus sensible à la détresse des autres, puisqu'elle faisait écho à la mienne. Aussi, bien que surprise de porter mon attention à nouveau sur lui, ce changement m'avait intriguée.

Dès le début de l'année, j'avais donc entrepris de l'étudier plus attentivement, toujours discrètement, bien entendu, mais consciemment, en cherchant à percer ses défenses de loin. Et cela n'avait fait que s'accentuer au fil des semaines qui l'avaient vu devenir de plus en plus pâle et maladif. Cette évolution n'avait pu échapper longtemps aux autres et Drago avait parfois été le sujet de conversation de mes camarades de classe.

Si, auparavant, certaines avaient pu lui trouver un certain attrait – probablement renforcé par l'influence et l'assurance qu'il affichait –, elles trouvaient toutes désormais que son teint cireux et ses cernes, associés à ses cheveux blonds et son moral en berne, ne lui réussissaient pas. Je semblais être la seule à voir plus loin mais je m'étais bien gardée de leur révéler ce que je pensais. Ses tourments ainsi dévoilés au grand jour m'apparaissaient comme la première preuve tangible qu'il n'était pas dénué de sentiments. Le petit garçon pourri gâté et capricieux n'était plus maître à bord. C'était son âme que je voyais, son âme fissurée, apeurée et happée dans une guerre qu'il ne voulait pas mais qu'il ne pouvait éviter. Alors que j'avais décrété à de nombreuses reprises qu'il était hideux, je m'étais surprise à ne plus observer mais bien à contempler son visage torturé. Avec empathie. Je l'avais trouvé beau d'une certaine manière. Sa voix provoquait toujours en moi ce frisson indéfinissable mais j'avais peu à peu écarté l'hypothèse du dégoût. Et sans que j'y puisse quoi que ce soit, il s'était mis à peupler mes pensées jusqu'à un soir de pleine lune qui avait achevé mes dernières réticences et m'avait persuadée de ce que je redoutais : j'en étais tombée amoureuse.

Cette fameuse nuit, j'avais surpris dans notre salle commune une de ses discussions houleuses avec Crabbe et Goyle. Il les avait enjoints à suivre ses ordres sans quoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres tuerait sa famille. La détresse qu'il éprouvait pour les siens m'avait touchée. J'étais très attachée à mes parents et à ma sœur et, déjà fragilisée par le décès de ma grand-mère, je n'osais imaginer à quel point je serais accablée s'il devait leur arriver malheur. Et le voir dans cette position, désespéré, prêt à tout pour les aider mais n'y parvenant visiblement pas… ça m'avait fendu le cœur. Personne ne méritait cela. Mon instinct me poussait à vouloir l'aider mais je n'avais pas osé intervenir par peur de sa réaction. Comment aurait-il pris le fait d'être ainsi découvert ? Qui plus est par une fille… inconnue ? Ce constat m'avait plongé dans une torpeur douloureuse. Je n'étais personne pour lui. Connaissait-il seulement mon prénom ? Ma sœur était dans sa classe mais elle ne le côtoyait pas vraiment…

Quelques jours plus tard, quand, au détour d'un couloir, je l'avais vu seul et terrifié, assis par terre et la tête entre ses mains crispées, je n'avais eu qu'une envie : m'approcher de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras et le consoler. Mais je n'avais rien fait. Je me retrouvais toujours face à cette réalité : cela aurait été déplacé. Il m'aurait probablement repoussée avec dédain, se serait senti épié dans sa souffrance par une étrangère. Mais comment faire pour ne plus être invisible à ses yeux ? À partir de ce jour, je m'étais promis qu'à l'avenir, j'essaierai de lui venir en aide et d'aller vers lui… je m'étais promis…

Mais j'étais restée éloignée physiquement de lui. Je n'avais pas réussi jusqu'à présent à me montrer. J'avais néanmoins cherché à le protéger du mieux que je le pouvais. Dans son ombre. J'avais fait taire les propos calomnieux que j'entendais sur lui par des paroles tranchantes mais justes qui ne permettaient aucune réplique et ne trahissaient aucun attachement exagéré de ma part. Peu importe qu'il ne le sache jamais, au contraire, cela valait mieux ainsi. Je sentais qu'il n'aurait pas supporté qu'on dise qu'une fille, plus jeune que lui de surcroît, prenait sa défense. Je sentais que sa fierté ne tenait déjà plus qu'à un fil face à ses problèmes et cela ne l'aurait pas arrangé, je le comprenais, il avait besoin d'un soutien discret. Si j'arrivais déjà à maintenir son trône branlant en place en parvenant à réduire les dires néfastes de nos camarades, en réussissant à ce qu'ils ne l'atteignent pas, je pouvais déjà m'estimer heureuse. Il avait besoin de ce socle, de cette certitude qu'il maîtrisait encore quelque chose sans quoi il s'écroulerait. Ensuite, seulement, une fois ses problèmes résolus, j'espérais qu'il parviendrait à s'en défaire de lui-même. J'avais bon espoir que tout cela se termine bien. Je n'étais pas dupe, je savais que la guerre était à nos portes et je savais le rôle tenu par les Malefoy auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres auparavant. Mais ce visage ravagé par la peur de perdre ses proches m'insufflait l'espoir que le vent puisse tourner.

Lors de ma première cinquième année, quand Rogue était directeur et que les Carrow faisaient régner la terreur dans le château, j'avais tout d'abord été déçue du comportement de Drago, l'ayant vu reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes. Mais cela ne dura pas, je décelai bien vite que ce n'était qu'une façade. La brèche avait bien été ouverte et il prenait moins de plaisir à faire souffrir les autres ou même à critiquer les Gryffondor – son trio d'ennemis favori n'étant pas là. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne faisait cela que par principe, pour son image, pour qu'on ne le croie pas affaibli. La rumeur disait que ses parents hébergeaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Mais il ne s'en vantait pas, répliquait même froidement à ceux qu'il surprenait en train de prétendre une telle chose qu'ils ne s'appuyaient que sur des ragots, sur du vent, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait bien ce qu'il voulait d'ailleurs, que ça ne les concernait en rien. Cependant, des conciliabules avaient souvent lieu dans notre salle commune entre des élèves de Serpentard – dont j'étais quasiment certaine qu'ils étaient tous enfants de Mangemorts – et j'avais remarqué une sorte de respect chez les autres à son égard, comme s'il avait gagné ses galons de lui-même et non plus par la gloire de son père. Bizarrement, il semblait n'en tirer aucune fierté. Le climat, cette année-là, n'était pas propice à la fête et aux rapprochements. J'avais détesté cette ambiance, Rogue et les Carrow, mais les Serpentard étant très largement épargnés par les sanctions, j'avais fait profil bas comme la plupart de mes camarades, en général sur les conseils de nos parents.

J'avais continué à l'observer, partagée entre l'exaspération de le voir à nouveau satisfait de sa position, moments dans lesquels il perdait tout charme à mes yeux – et le fait que Pansy soit collée à lui dans ces moments-là n'aidait pas –, et la certitude qu'il n'en était pas aussi heureux qu'il le laissait paraître. Je ne l'avais jamais vu faire un geste envers Pansy, c'était toujours elle qui l'accostait, lui se laissait faire. Je surprenais encore régulièrement un air crispé et anxieux sur son visage, surtout au petit-déjeuner, dans l'attente des nouvelles de sa famille. Et lui qui avait toujours manifesté de l'affabilité envers Rogue avant sa sixième année ne parlait désormais plus jamais en bien de sa personne et évitait au maximum son regard dans la Grande Salle. Une expression hostile se peignait même sur son visage lorsqu'il discourait en tant que directeur.

Au retour des vacances de pâques cette année-là, j'avais eu le sentiment de retrouver le Drago de sixième année. La rumeur disait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en était pris à sa famille, sans que davantage de détails filtrent. Il n'était pas entièrement mis à l'écart mais les rapports de force avaient changé. Il parlait encore moins qu'avant et j'avais surpris plusieurs fois Crabbe lui tenir tête – mais comme ce dernier était définitivement trop stupide, Drago avait le dessus dans leurs échanges. Sur son visage constamment crispé, je croyais lire de la peur, de la colère et une sorte de culpabilité.

Le soir de la grande bataille de Poudlard, n'ayant pas le choix à cause de cette pimbêche de Parkinson, j'avais suivi les élèves de ma maison pour déserter le château. Je l'avais guetté sur le chemin, me demandant ce qu'il comptait faire. L'avais vu partir dans un autre couloir avec Crabbe et Goyle et avais été très tentée de le suivre, de lui dire de partir avec nous mais ma sœur m'avait entraînée avec elle. Nous étions ensuite revenues avec les renforts menés par Slughorn. La bataille finie, j'avais cherché Drago du regard et avais été soulagée de le voir sain et sauf. Il était secoué mais entier. Et puis j'avais vu sa mère qui le cherchait parmi cette foule compacte entassée dans la Grande Salle. Je m'étais alors dirigée vers elle pour lui indiquer la position de Drago. Elle m'avait à peine remerciée, se précipitant déjà sur son fils tant aimé. Mais cela m'était égal, du moment que je pouvais continuer à veiller sur lui, j'étais satisfaite. Même si c'était dans son ombre. Alors, j'avais retrouvé ma propre famille et avais passé l'été à me demander à quoi ressemblerait cette nouvelle année.

Et j'en suis là aujourd'hui, seule au milieu de notre salle commune, prête à enfin me révéler à lui alors qu'il se fait attendre. Et tandis que mes paupières se font lourdes, j'ai la vague impression de me dire avec dépit que, décidément, ça ne sera pas encore pour aujourd'hui car Morphée me veut avec lui…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les jours ont passé mais je n'ai pas su me créer de nouvelles occasions pour aller vers lui. Je me suis ramollie. J'ai trop peur d'être déçue et, dans les rares moments où j'arrive à me persuader d'essayer, il est trop entouré. Mon moral aime jouer au yoyo. Il y a des périodes où je suis motivée, enjouée et persuadée que ça peut marcher. J'ai même eu l'impression qu'il regardait dans ma direction par moments, ce qui ne peut être que bon signe, non ? Mais il suffit d'un accroc dans cette bonne humeur pour que je me dévalorise et perde toute confiance en moi.

Alors que je rentre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de mes amies, je suis justement en train de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de l'aborder. Finalement, une idée de génie me vient ! Je prends donc la décision qui me semble la plus sage : je lui déclarerai ma flamme à la fin de l'année, le dernier jour, en catimini. S'il y a un espoir, il me proposera de sortir avec lui et je serai aux anges. Sinon, je n'aurai qu'à tâcher d'oublier pendant l'été sans craindre les remarques désobligeantes des filles comme la Harpie. Et puis, lui ne sera plus à Poudlard l'année suivante ce qui m'évitera les rencontres embarrassantes.

N'est-ce pas un compromis idéal ? Perdue dans mes pensées, je décrète que si et, en moins d'une seconde, me retrouve étalée de tout mon long par terre. Quelle idiote ! Je me suis pris les pieds dans le sac d'un élève et suis maintenant la proie des rires. Avec ma chance, je peux être sûre que Drago fait partie du lot, non ? S'il n'est pas là dans les rares moments où je me distingue ou lorsque je l'attends, il doit forcément être présent dans les pires. Avec appréhension, je me relève et scrute les environs, les joues plus cramoisies que jamais. Mais non. Enfin, si, il est là, derrière, mais il est en pleine conversation avec Goyle. Il ne semble même pas avoir remarqué qu'une scène « comique » venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, et cela, malgré les gloussements exagérés de Pansy qui essaye de se retenir à son bras pour attirer l'attention sur elle.

Rien.

Je ne suis rien pour lui. Je ne suis pas une amie, tout juste une connaissance de vue. Même pas la fille dont il peut se moquer ! Alors celle qui fait battre son cœur en secret ? Laissez-moi rire ! Ça aurait pourtant dû me soulager qu'il ne m'ait pas vue me ridiculiser, non ? Au lieu de cela, je me sens encore plus frustrée et en colère contre moi-même. Mon prénom ne m'a jamais paru aussi approprié. Déborah comme débile. Désespérante. Déprimée.

Je n'ai plus faim et préfère fuir cette situation pour retrouver un semblant de dignité avant le début des cours. Je m'isole dans les étages et me dirige vers une fenêtre pour chercher à m'évader. Mais je m'aperçois que j'avais oublié qu'il pleuvait, ce qui est loin de me réconforter. Chaque goutte qui s'écrase contre la vitre me semble une lame acérée. Je me serre dans mes propres bras à défaut de ceux qui me procureraient une réelle chaleur.

Ploc.

Que je suis conne de m'accrocher ainsi à lui.

Ploc.

Jamais il ne s'intéressera à moi.

Ploc.

Je ne suis pas assez intelligente pour qu'on vienne me demander un coup de main pour les cours.

Ploc.

Pas assez sportive pour qu'on vienne me souhaiter bon courage pour un match ou me féliciter.

Ploc.

Pas assez belle pour être complimentée ou invitée à Pré-au-Lard.

Ploc.

Pas assez autoritaire ou consciencieuse pour être nommée Préfète.

Ploc.

Et même pas assez courageuse pour aller lui parler.

Ploc.

Je ne suis rien en somme.

Ploc.

Invisible.

Inexistante.

Insignifiante.

Et je pourrais continuer encore longtemps comme ça. Je ne me vois aucune qualité propre à attirer son attention. Et je ne parle même pas de la retenir. Je suis juste une fille banale qu'il n'a jamais dû regarder. Une fille comme une autre. Vouée à rester dans l'ombre. D'ailleurs, je me demande tout à coup ce que je fais chez les Serpentard. Certes, je sais ce que je veux faire plus tard et je m'en donne les moyens en travaillant sérieusement et en dénichant des contacts utiles pendant mes vacances, en me créant mes expériences, en poussant ma chance. Mais mon ambition professionnelle me paraît tellement loin des préoccupations de Drago que je me demande pourquoi j'en viens à y penser. Ou alors, il vaut peut-être mieux au contraire que je ne consacre mes pensées qu'à ça ! Là, au moins, je sais que je peux réussir.

Les histoires d'amour, c'est bien trop aléatoire. Y croire, c'est bien joli, mais dans la vraie vie, quel est le pourcentage de fins heureuses ? J'ai une chance sur combien de milliers pour que Drago débarque derrière moi à cet instant précis et s'inquiète de mon état ? Non ! Je m'interdis d'y songer ! C'est impossible, il ne viendra pas, ne viendra jamais. Je ne veux plus rêver, ça ne sert à rien sinon à me blesser. Alors, je sèche mes larmes et, résolue, me détourne de cette triste fenêtre pour… me retrouver nez à nez avec…

- Déborah, c'est ça ? Désolé, je... je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Ton parchemin est tombé de ton sac quand tu as trébuché tout à l'heure alors… euh… je me suis dit que tu en aurais peut-être besoin. Et tu es partie tellement vite ! s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire timide. Ça va, au fait ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

… c'est pas ce Serdaigle qui a laissé traîner le sac dans lequel je me suis pris les pieds ? D'où connaît-il mon prénom ? Et pourquoi il me regarde de cette façon ? Suspicieuse, je lui prends mon parchemin des mains rapidement, marmonne un merci et m'empresse de rejoindre mes amies qui apparaissent au bout du couloir. Encore heureux qu'il m'ait rendu mon devoir ! Il s'attendait à quoi ? Après tout, c'est en grande partie sa faute si je me suis retrouvée humiliée de la sorte… Mais… Curieuse, je jette un regard en arrière et me rends compte qu'il me regarde encore. Il… il m'adresse même un sourire alors que j'ai clairement été désagréable avec lui à l'instant. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et me retourne vivement.

Hors de question que je me fasse des idées ! Heureusement, mes amies m'en empêchent en me demandant pourquoi je suis partie en courant. J'élude en disant que ce n'est rien d'important, que j'avais juste un peu honte de la gamelle que je me suis prise. Elles compatissent et, n'y tenant plus, l'une d'elles nous annonce la grande nouvelle qu'elle nous promet depuis une semaine. Elle voulait le faire au cours du repas mais a préféré m'attendre et je l'en remercie. Avec les filles, on s'est cassé la tête pour imaginer ce que c'était. On l'a beaucoup fait rire d'ailleurs, et c'était volontaire. On se doute bien qu'il s'agit d'un rendez-vous, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard approchant. J'ai un pincement au cœur en y pensant mais me force à l'occulter parce que je suis heureuse pour elle et, mine de rien, je suis curieuse ! On a eu beau chercher, on n'a aucune idée de l'identité de l'heureux élu. Elle est tellement secrète notre Asteria ! Et alors qu'elle nous annonce son prénom, je n'arrive à me dire qu'une chose.

Aujourd'hui, je fais juste partie des millions de cœurs brisés de la réalité.


End file.
